


For A Cause

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bucky is a champ, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT3, Shave For A Cure, fuck cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Peter is sad that Bucky is shaving his hair off, even if it's for a good cause. Tony suggests they have one last hurrah with the luscious locks.





	For A Cause

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda thought the World's Greatest Shave/Shave For A Cure was an international thing but it might just be an Aussie thing (when I googled it I hadn't had coffee so I wasn't at my investigative best). In case it isn't, essentially it's when you shave your head and all funds rasied go towards research for a cure for blood cancers (Leukaemia, lymphoma and myeloma) - here it's conducted by the Leukaemia Foundation.

There was nothing more adorable in this world, Bucky decided, than Peter’s pout. Except of course when it was directed at _him_. The teen’s plush lower lip jutted out, begging to be kissed, and his big brown eyes would put a puppy to shame, combining to make it almost impossible to deny him whatever it was that he wanted. Of course, this only made the super soldier feel horribly mean when he _did_ deny Peter. Like now. Right this minute. When he was most definitely _not_ giving in. “I’m sorry, doll, but I’ve already decided. It’s happening.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Peter whined and climbed up onto his lap, his fingers tangling in his hair, “please, don’t do this. For me?”

Tony was sitting in one of the armchairs across from them and he gave Bucky a sympathetic look. He knew just how hard it was to resist that pout as well - in fact, Bucky thought it was _hilarious_ when he got to watch the genius struggle against it. It appeared that this was his comeuppance for finding it so damn funny when it wasn’t _his_ direction it was aimed in.

Fingers continued to card through his hair, tugging deliciously on the roots and he had to admit, he would miss that. But no, he was adamant and it _was_ for a good cause after all. “Peter, sugar, I told ya why I’m doing this already. My Ma died of Lymphoma and eighty years later they _still_ don’t have a cure. There needs to be more research done.”

“I get that, I do,” the teen said, “but I don’t get why you have to shave your head for that to happen!”

He sighed, aware that Peter knew full well how much money it would raise having an Avenger take part in the World’s Greatest Shave. “We’ve been over this.”

Peter leaned in and nosed at the long locks. “But I _love_ your hair this length.”

“It’ll grow back. ‘Sides, someone else is gonna love it when it’s a wig they can wear while they have chemo.”

“Urgh, stop being so damn chivalrous and honourable and _good_ for five seconds so I can be selfish without sounding like a brat,” Peter sulked.

Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around the teen, holding him close. “You _always_ sound like a brat,” he teased. When Peter squawked in protest, he finally kissed him, wiping away the pout for the time being.

“It won’t be _all_ bad,” Tony said amicably to their younger lover. “It’s going to give us unfettered access to that damn delectable throat of his.”

Peter pulled back, his fingers unfurling from their grip on the silky strands, and considered this. “I suppose,” he said grudgingly.

“ _And_ ,” Tony continued, “one of us won’t wake up in the middle of the night with a mouth full of hair.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s definitely a plus,” the teen agreed. “Sometimes I wake up coughing up a hairball.”

“Hey!” the ex-assassin protested.

“Plus, it’s not going to take three hours for his hair to dry now so we won’t get damp trying to have after shower snuggles,” Tony added.

“Yeah, that’s just the _worst_ when it’s cold,” Peter said, nodding.

“Also, we won’t -”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it!” Bucky said, cutting his partner off and mock glaring at him, “my hair is a pain in the arse. Well, it’s _going_ , Tony, so quit your whining.”

Tony got up from the armchair and walked around to the back of the couch, standing behind Bucky. He tangled his own fingers into the locks and yanked his lover’s head backwards. “I admit, I _will_ miss being able to do this,” Tony purred, bending down to press kisses along the super soldier’s jaw. Bucky’s breath had hitched (he fucking loved it when Tony got a little bit rough with him) and his cock began to grow plump. Peter felt it and didn't help matters by squirming on his lap, grinding his arse against him. “Will _you_ miss it, baby?” Tony asked in a low voice, nibbling on his earlobe. “Will you miss us being able to hang on tightly to your luscious locks as we ride your arse from behind, gripping so tightly that you have nowhere to go, can only kneel there and take it?”

“Fuck, Tony,” Bucky said in a breathy voice, his hips bucking upwards of their own accord only to have Peter press down harder, causing a delicious pressure against his cock.

The genius sighed regretfully. “Too late to be having second thoughts now,” he said, “but maybe we can have one last ride, for old time’s sake?”

“Gods, yes, please,” he almost whimpered.”

Tony patted him on the shoulder and turned and headed for the bedroom, and Bucky scrambled to his feet, scooping Peter into his arms so they could follow. The teen laughed and held on tighter, wrapping his legs around his waist, pressing his erection firmly against Bucky’s stomach. By the time he’d gotten himself and his sexy koala to the bedroom, Tony was already naked and fishing the lube out of the drawer. Although he was likely hurrying because they didn't have a lot of time before the chances of Rhodey or Vision catching them became too high to take the risk, his swiftness also screamed _eager_. Bucky couldn't wait to get started so he plonked Peter down unceremoniously on the bed and then began stripping out of his own clothes.

“Right, on your knees, soldier,” Tony instructed as he tugged Peter off the bed and out of the way. The teen didn’t seem too phased about the manhandling, happy enough when Tony pulled him in for a kiss at the same time as unbuttoning the jeans he wore. The ex-assassin jumped up onto the bed, making sure his knees were spread wide and his back was arched slightly to give his lovers the best possible view. He knew that Peter in particular had a thing for his thighs so if he flexed those muscles a little more than necessary, well, no one was complaining.

There was an almost pained moan from behind him and when Bucky threw a glance over his shoulder it was to see Peter frozen, taking in the sight. “Like what ya see, doll?” he asked cheekily.

“Oh, fuck yes,” the teen said and hurried up onto the bed, running a hand lovingly over Bucky’s flank.

Tony handed the teen the lube and Peter generously coated his cock and smeared some around the super solder’s entrance but since they all bottomed so frequently, there wasn’t a need for lengthy preparation and stretching anymore. It didn't take long for Peter to get himself into position and then he was slowly pushing his way inside, stopping every inch or so and sliding out and then pushing back in, going in just a little deeper each time. Bucky gave a breathy little moan and pushed his hips back, urging him to go faster, to take him harder. Peter was only too happy to oblige, knowing that the serum would ensure that he wouldn't be hurt if it got a little rough and soon he was thrusting in hard, his balls slapping against Bucky’s arse each time.

“That’s it, baby,” Tony said in a low voice, watching avidly as he stroked his own cock. “Don’t forget to make use of that handhold before it’s gone,” he reminded him.

“Oh, yeah, almost forgot,” Peter said and then a hand was once more tangling into Bucky’s hair and the grip firmed up until there was a strong pressure on his roots.

Tony maneuvered himself in front of Bucky and Peter yanked a little harder, pulling him up until he was no longer on all fours but kneeling upright. The genius hummed happily and then crouched down in the newly found space, licking a stripe up along Bucky’s cock.

“Oh, sweetheart, fuck I love your mouth,” Bucky cried as Tony licked him again.

As Tony took him in even deeper, swallowing him down and sucking him to within an inch of his life, and Peter continued to pound into him from behind, his grip on Bucky’s hair never loosening. The super soldier was in heaven and he never wanted it to end, but of course, time was their enemy these days. Never having enough of it was the bane of their existence and no matter how much they’d love to take their time and savour the moment, that luxury didn't belong to them. So Tony pulled out every oral trick in the book as he simultaneously jerked himself off furiously, and Peter went harder and faster every time Bucky begged him to, causing him to fuck even deeper into the warm mouth around his cock, all chasing their own pleasure. Bucky came first - the dual sensual assault too much even for him and he emptied himself down the back of Tony’s throat. The genius had always loved giving head and so swallowing down Bucky’s load led to his own orgasm, and he shook and shuddered his way through it. Once he’d recovered, Tony got up onto his knees, wrapped his arms around Bucky, seeking out Peter’s lips over his shoulder. The teen kissed him sloppily and Bucky felt a shiver go through him at knowing that the teen would be getting a taste of his come. It wasn’t long afterwards that Peter came, and then the three of them were collapsing against one another, the super soldier finding himself sandwiched between the two geniuses.

“Thank you for one last hurrah,” Peter said, petting Bucky’s hair as he kissed his shoulder.

He laughed. “Wasn’t much of a hardship for me, sugar,” he said, “but it _will_ grow back, don’t you worry, so you’ll have plenty more opportunities to hold onto it during sex in the future.”

“So you’ll grow it out long again?”

“Sure will since you both seem t’like it long.”

“Yay!” Tony said, sounding a little sleepy.

“Come on, sweetheart, we gotta head back to the communal areas,” Bucky told him. “Can’t nap now.”

“Aww, but I wanna cuddle,” the genius said with a pout.

“We all do, but we gotta keep being clever ‘bout this if we don’t want anyone finding out.”

“I know, I know.” Tony sighed and pushed himself up and climbed off the bed, stretching. “I suppose I can wait till you’ve both snuck back in here later tonight.”

“That’s the spirit,” Bucky told him, also getting up.

“Sorry,” Peter apologised, head hanging low. “It’s my fault we have to hide.”

“Hey, no baby, you have nothing to apologise for,” Tony assured him, falling back onto the bed and pulling the teen to him.

Bucky joined them. “Pretty sure _we’re_ the ones in the wrong here, doll, what with the whole statatu-” He was cut off by Peter’s hand flying up to cover his mouth.

“ _Don’t say that_ ,” he begged. “I swear, to both of you, that you’ve done nothing wrong by me. I wanted this, I’ve always wanted this and no one has ever forced or coerced me into doing anything.” He rubbed at his face in frustration. “Enough people would accuse you both of taking advantage of me if anyone were to find out, which is bad, but not as bad as either of _you_ thinking that. I need you to both trust me, to understand that you’ve always had my consent, no matter what the law may say. Please, please tell me that you trust me in this.”

“Oh, doll, of _course_ we do,” Bucky said and hugged him tight. “But you gotta trust _us_ when we say that keeping this quiet ain’t no skin off our backs, ‘kay? We’re happy to do it because it means we get to have _you_.”

“Yep, it’s totally worth every extremely _minor_ inconvenience,” Tony promised.

“Okay, so long as you’re sure,” Peter said, smiling shyly.

“When it comes to the three of us, I’ve never been more sure,” the genius said. “Ready to go and face the world now?”

Peter nodded and the three of them lingered for one more minute in their embrace before they left to head back to the communal areas. Rhodey and Vision joined them a short while later and Tony suggested watching a movie, however no one really concentrated on the film, mostly getting distracted by Peter beginning to twist tiny braids into Bucky’s hair. Tony joined in, and then Rhodey did, and eventually it descended into giving Vision a crash course in hairstyling. The braids were pulled out and by the end of the night, Bucky’s hair had been rolled, twisted, brushed, and pulled into every style imaginable. By the time he finally escaped, his scalp felt raw and the super soldier was rather looking forward to the following day when it would all come off. Of course, when he snuck up to Tony’s bedroom near midnight and both his partners fell asleep with a hand wrapped up in his hair, he may have had a fleeting desire to call the whole thing off and keep his hair. Then he thought of his mother and the chance she’d never gotten to fight her cancer and he knew that it was the right thing to do. He was ready, as ready as he would ever be.

oOoOo

It was Tony who did the actual shaving in the end, because it _had_ to be. Bucky simply couldn’t trust anyone else to do it (other than Peter but that couldn’t happen without calling undue attention to them and their relationship) and the last thing he wanted was to have a flashback or panic attack in front of everyone because a stranger was looming over him whilst he was in a chair and at their mercy. No thank you. Been there, done that, bought the souvenir t shirt. Having Iron Man do it would also help the cause and Tony was a natural at whipping the crowd into a frenzy. A mass of people had gathered in the foyer of Stark Tower, loud and chattering as they waited for the big moment, and every time Tony called out to encourage them to donate, more and more money poured in. Rhodey, Vision, and surprisingly, Stephen Strange were also circulating about, signing autographs and having their photos taken with the kids, turning it truly into an Avengers’ charity drive. Bucky was more grateful than he could ever express at their support.

“Ready, soldier?” Tony asked quietly as he checked he had everything they’d need, all laid out neatly on a small table on the platform they’d set up. A drop sheet had been placed under the chair to capture the small bits of hair but the majority had been tied off into a ponytail with another band at the bottom. The clippers were Iron Man red and gold and Bucky huffed out a laugh when he saw them.

“Yeah, I’m ready, swee - Tony.” He’d been speaking just as softly as his lover but he had to remind himself to not use his favourite pet names. All it would take would be one perfectly positioned microphone, or one blogger standing just that little too close, and their secret would be out. He also had to clamp down on the urge to usher Peter over to be with them during the shaving, having to be content with the teen watching from the sidelines along with Pepper.

“Okay, then, let’s do this,” Tony declared and then he turned his clip-on microphone back on and beamed down at the crowd. “Why hello, you gorgeous people! Thank you so much for coming along today and supporting this worthy cause. Every dollar raised today will be matched by Stark Industries and then that total amount will be matched by me personally, so give as much as you can because research into a cure for blood cancer is vital. I don’t think there’s a person out there who hasn’t been touched in some way by cancer and that’s the naughty sort of touching that makes me scream ‘I need an adult’! So together, let’s watch this handsome man lose his locks, raise some cash, and give cancer the middle finger!” The crowd was cheering and clapping now and Tony picked up the scissors. “Shall we begin?” he cried, the crowd erupting once more.

He took that as his cue to begin and took a hold of the ponytail and Bucky couldn't help but shiver, reminded of their tryst last night. He caught Peter’s eye and saw the teen was blushing a little so he wasn’t the only one, which was reinforced when Tony tugged just a little harder than necessary to tilt his head back. “Tease,” he murmured.

“You know it,” Tony said, giving him a wink, and then he began cutting through the thick rope of hair. It took a little while - the scissors were sharp but Bucky was blessed with thick hair and then suddenly the weight was gone and Tony was holding up the ponytail in triumph. The crowd screamed and cheered as Bucky shook out his remaining hair, amazed at the craziness of it all. Who would have thought having his head shaved would ever be such a big deal?

After encouraging the crowd to dig even deeper into their pockets, Tony then picked up the clippers, snapping on the longer guard and taking the length down short enough that he could then shave it back to the scalp. The scrutiny of the crowd was beginning to make Bucky nervous so he tried to tune it out, to concentrate on the feeling of gentle touches as Tony moved his head slightly, or brushed away tufts of hair sticking to his neck. Once he’d finished, the genius changed the guard to the shortest - barely a 1, just enough to stop the soldier’s skin from getting snicked by the blades - and began once more.

Peter had been moving about, taking photos of the process on his phone and he came into Bucky’s line of sight. The teen smiled warmly at him, which caused his entire face to light up, and once again Bucky was dazzled by how perfect Peter was. He couldn't wait until he could proudly announce to the world that the teen was his and Tony’s, that they were all in love, and that they would be safe from prosecution. They still had almost a year until he turned eighteen, and then the obligatory wait so it wasn't obvious that the relationship had been ongoing from before Peter was officially legal. It felt like an eternity but Bucky would wait twice that long if it meant he could yell from the rooftop about his love.

After one last scrutinising look to make sure it was all even, Tony turned off the clippers and gave the soldier’s shoulders and head a brush down. The feeling of his fingers without the mass of hair in the way was odd but nice and the genius grinned as he said, “You feel like a fuzzy peach!”

Knowing the microphone would pick it up, Bucky refrained from telling him to get fucked and chose to glare instead. Tony laughed and then made one final spiel to the crowd for last minute donations while Pepper ushered the ex-assassin over to get official photos for the press. Then he did his own round of the foyer, greeting and thanking people for their support, signing autographs and taking selfie after selfie. It was exhausting but when he finally waved one last time to the crowd before the elevator doors slid closed, he was bubbling over with a sense of accomplishment and happiness. They’d raised over twenty five thousand dollars and so with the matching donations from SI and Tony himself, he’d be responsible for over a hundred grand being pumped into research. He knew his Ma would be proud of him, and that left him feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

He reached the communal floor and headed for his room, intending to have a shower to wash off the itchy bits of hair that still clung to his skin. When he walked into the bathroom he was surprised to find Tony and Peter there waiting for him, already naked. He grinned and they pounced on him, rubbing his head and nuzzling against his throat. As they moved as one into the shower stall, the warm, fuzzy feeling morphed into a hot, frantic feeling and he knew he was about to get a _very_ special reward for his good deed. Perhaps, he thought, he should do this every year.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the shave last year while my mum was going through chemo for B Cell Lymphoma so it's kinda close to my heart.  
> [Here's my ugly mug](https://imgur.com/TeaJ4nt)  
> I know people get attached to Bucky's hair so please don't be too mad at me for chopping it off - it will grow back!


End file.
